Forever and Almost Always
by williamswheelbarrel
Summary: He was the first guy who didn’t want to be in a relationship with her. And she still can’t figure out why. LiamNaomi with Mentions of LiamAnnie


**Forever and Almost Always:**

**Summary: **He was the first guy who didn't want to be in a relationship with her. And she still can't figure out why. LiamNaomi with Mentions of LiamAnnie

**A/N: **I decided to base this before the whole prom thing.

* * *

She looks across the room. He's staring at another girl _again__. _And she doesn't know what she's doing wrong. She's beautiful, talented, sexy, and smart. She's perfect. And why can't he just realize that. He was the first guy who didn't want to be in a relationship with her. And she still can't figure out why.

The bell rings and she walks right past him. He doesn't even look at her. Just staring right past her. She shakes her head, fluffs her hair and turns around to face him giving him her most sultry look and tips her head in his direction. "Liam" She says walking up to him. "Just when you think Mr. Matthew's class can't get any worse, he surprises us huh?"

He leans forward and she catches her breath. Maybe he really is into you she thinks. "Sure Naomi." Is all that comes out of him mouth. Him and his stupid one word answers. They drive her _insane_. And he walks away not even bothering to look back at her. She just rolls her eyes and follows him out to his car. There is no way he's not into you she thinks. Your Naomi Clark. She leans against his car door to the driver's seat and lifts her head to the sky. "Beautiful Day isn't it" She asks casually. Her heart beating twice as fast as it normally does.

"What do you want Naomi?" He's annoyed. His brow is in a straight line not even cracking a smile.

"Why are you in such a sour mood today?" She asks running her hand through her golden blond curls. Her lips curve up into a smile. She knows she probably close to testing his limits.

"I just have somewhere to be." He says giving her a half smile, "Now if you don't mind." He says reaching around her waist and stepping in front of her, his lips dangerously close to hers. She closes her eyes and feels his lips moving against hers. She almost instinctively puts her arms around him as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her tighter slipping his tongue into her mouth. He turns them around so that he's nearest to the car. He pulls away and turns away from her opening his car door and getting in. He turns again to face her, "So call me later babe?" He asks as he pulls out of his parking stall as Namoi watches the red convertible race away. What just happened? She really wants to know the answer to that.

She sighed recalling her words to him from a couple nights ago, "I'm not going to be your booty call." Those exact words. What she didn't want to be to him but it was exactly what she was. Or only sometimes. She really didn't know. One minute she actually thinks that he's into her and then another minute she feels like his toy. She just doesn't get it. She doesn't get _him_. She sighs and realizes she never did get him to begin with.

And then he asked Annie out. Annie. Her 'Friend' Annie. That perfect little whore. Who already stole her boyfriend. There was no way Namoi was going to let it happen twice in a year.

And she felt cheated. Like everybody was cheating on her. Her Father. Ethan. Annie. She didn't want to add Liam to that list. But it's not like they were actually together. She was his 'booty call.'

As she lays in bed, she wishes she could be in his arms. There's no place else she'd rather be. But she's pretty sure he's off right now fucking some other girl and that thought makes her sick. Sick to her core. She just wishes she could make him realize what he means to her.

Sometimes she doesn't even know why she tries anymore. It started with attraction and then became deeper than that. He was like her addiction. The way he could make her feel wanted _again _because when he cared, it didn't matter what anybody else thought. She could be the ugliest girl in the room according to everybody else, but if HE thought she was beautiful, everybody else's opinions suddenly didn't matter any more. Not like they used to.

She glances at the picture on her night stand of Her, Ethan, and Liam together. Both boys are standing there together with their arms crossed while Naomi has her arms around both of them. The biggest smile plastered on her face. It was the only picture she had of her and Liam so she kept it close. Even if it did have Ethan in it. At least it had her two favorite guys.

She wishes that one night, he would tap on her window and she would let him in and he would finally confess his feelings to her and then they'd make love and their one night stands would finally be over. That all this time, wouldn't have gone to waste. That she really was more than a booty call. That he actually had feelings and not just for anybody but for her. That he wouldn't want to be with anybody else but her. And that he actually cared about her.

Because he wasn't like other boys. There was something about him, the way he could make her blush, or the mystery behind the beautiful face. It was the way that he brought butterflies to her stomach and when he says something to her, he really does mean it.

_"I don't do flings"_

_"I don't do flings"_

_"I don't do flings"_

_"I don't do flings"_

She knew there was a reason he kept coming back to _her_. There were a million other girls out there but he _always_ came back. So she was sure of one thing. One day, she was going to break through and get to Liam and _together_, they would have their happily every after. Even if it wasn't anytime soon.


End file.
